Before He Became The Stepping Stone
by greekgeekk
Summary: Annabeth always said he always wasn't like this but do we know for sure? what were his thoughts on betraying his friends and family. Did he ever regreat it and when did he discovered he was in love with Annabeth? Luke's perspective on everything. From the day Thalia "died" to the day he died. R&R i do not own PJO or HOO
1. Chapter 1

AN- okay, so I was sitting in my car with my parents and I got this thought what was it like for Luke being a demigod. We know that he wasn't always bad. What were his thoughts on betraying his friends? Did he ever regret his choice and what made him fall in love with Annabeth?

"Luke I'm scared"

I looked to he little blonde girl next to me and pulled her close to me. She was covered in dirt and there was fear in her gray eyes. "Its okay Annabeth. Remember my promise," I whispered in her ear. She looked into my eyes and nodded her head and we continued to run. Five months ago, Thalia and I had been traveling in Richmond, Virginia and we found her hiding in a trashcan alone and scared that the monsters would find her. She had told me her family didn't want her and my heart broke. In that moment I swore to myself I would protect her even if it could mean my own death. Since then I had become her father, her brother, her best friend, her hero and I was determined to make sure I did not fail her, like her last family did. Protecting her became my number one goal.

"We're close I promise. Just little farther." I looked forward to see Grover dashing ahead looking back to make sure Thalia was okay. Grover the sweet, naive satyr was under strict orders only to bring Thalia back with him no matter what. Nevertheless he took pity on Annabeth and me and let us tag along.

Thalia looked back at me and gave me smile that made my heart stop. A year ago we had met in a dragon's cave near Los Angeles and together we traveled around the US, fought monsters. She was the first person I had ever meet that I could relate to. She ran away from home, her dad was never there, her mom was too sick to take care of her, and she was a demigod who was never safe. She became the only person to understand me. Then we found Annabeth. Another demigod who ran away from home, whose dad never cared, whose mother never showed up, and always had monsters right behind her. Sometimes I felt that Annabeth had it worse then both of us. Thalia's mom was a drunk and mine was so sick she forgot who she was but deep down they both cared about us. Annabeth dad didn't have the time for her and her stepmother didn't want anything to do with her. A loud roar interrupted my thoughts and bolder came flying over our heads.

"Grover look out!" Annabeth cried I looked ahead to see Grover farther ahead oblivious to the boulder flying towards him. Fortunately Annabeth warning had made him dive to side and boulder hit the tree that was in front of him. I was about to think that the gods had blessed us when the tree that had been hit fell to where Grover was and heard him cry out in pain. It missed him, Grover's fine. I repeated it over and over in my head. I ran to where Thalia was kneeling and saw Grover pinned with thousands of branches covering him.

"I think my leg is broken" Grover muttered "Go on without me."

Annabeth knelt beside him and grabbed his hand. "Grover you have to get up. If you don't you'll die"

Grover looked at her and smiled but it was filled with pain "It's okay. I will come back as a flower or tree or something." He sounded hopeful "I'll be more useful then. You guys have to keep moving. I will only slow you down."  
Annabeth face filled with anger " Grover Underwood you get up right now. You still have get your searchers license and find Pan." Suddenly a tree landed ahead of us and everything slowed down. I looked a Thaila who looked like a plan was forming in her head. I looked at Grover yelling at me to leave and get everyone to safety. Then I looked at Annabeth who was looking back at me pleading for me to help Grover. Her eyes were filled with hopefulness and I knew I couldn't let her down.

"Thalia get Annabeth out of here." I yelled over the sound of roars and trees falling around us. She gave me a look of shock.

"We stay together," she yelled back.

"I'll catch up. I need to help Grover."

I pulled Annabeth up and kneeled in front of her.

"Go with Thalia, Annabeth. I'm gonna help Grover." Her eyes filled with fear

"Let me help." Her voice was pleading and her eyes were begging me not to leave her.

"I will be there soon. Get to camp and don't let Thalia do anything stupid."

"Promise me you'll hurry"

"I promise. And you know I never break a promise."

Annabeth stood up, gave me a hug and then grabbed Thalia's hand. Thalia shoat me a look of uncertain "Splitting up is bad" she muttered

"Leaving someone behind is worse."

. "Hurry okay" she whispered. She looked like she was going to say somthing then she was pulling Annabeth into the woods. I looked back at Grover "Lets hurry"

When Grover and I Finally got the tree I looked down a winced. Grover's furry leg was bent in an awkward position and just looking at it made my leg hurt.

"Okay Grover where does it hurt on your leg"

He started to breath faster and faster "the front of my leg" He breathing didn't start to slow down.

"Grover calm down okay. You're going into shock. Focus on my breathing." I made a big effort to slow my breathing down. "Okay I have to set the knee cap back." I broke of a branch "put this in your mouth" He gave me an uncertain look but did as he told.

"On the count of three okay" he nodded "one, two" then I snapped the leg cap and Grover let out a scream.

"What the Hades Luke! What happened to three?" I shrugged and helped him back on his hooves. He looked down at the fallen tree " poor tree" he muttered.

I put his arm around my shoulder so I was supporting him and started to pull him the way Thalia and Annabeth ran.

It took about ten minuets but I finally saw my friends just a little ahead.

"Told you I would see you again" I called

Annabeth spun around and her face brightened "Luke" she called happily

Thalia turned around with a shocked expression " To be honest I didn't think you would make it" she called out teasingly. Her and Annabeth ran over and Thalia put Grover's other arm around her shoulder. "Yee of little faith" I said jokingly. I looked at Annabeth "I never break my promises huh Annabeth?"

She laughed "never" We wandered farther and farther into the forest putting distance in-between the monsters and us. Every now and then we would hear a roar or flapping of wings but right when I started to think we were going to make it. Then it started to rain and we could barely see in front of us. Then the ground started to become slippery and Grover was getting heavier and heavier.

"Grover" Thalia called

"yeah"

"Does this place have a way to keep out the monsters" her voice had a small quiver and I wanted to tell everything was going to be okay. But I couldn't lie to her.

"Well there's about two hundred trained demigods and we can usually kill the monsters before they get to camp." He was trying to sound confident but I heard him mutter "but there hasn't been this big of an attack"

I couldn't breath. There was no safe place for us. There were two hundred demigods up ahead and I was leading an army right to them. Grover's head snapped up "two miles till we reach camp. I can smell it." I gave him a look

"What can you smell?"

"Satyrs can smell out demigods Luke." Annabeth said like it was obvious, "That's why they're our protectors. They can smell us from a distance. Right Grover?"

Grover nodded "You have this nasty, wired stench. Its kind of hard to miss"

"Gee thanks" Thalia muttered and I was about to laugh but Annabeth throw her knife and a piercing howl went though the air, then the hellhound dissolved into dust.

"Run!" she yelled

I mentally cursed myself. I had let my guard down and allowed a hellhound get within ten feet of us. If Annabeth wasn't so skilled with a knife we would have been dinner. Thalia and I carried Grover faster and Annabeth ran and scooped up her knife. That's when everything went down hill. The ground started to shake from the Cyclopes that were starting to catch up.

"Leave me behind" Grover called out "I'm just slow—Thalia where are you going"

I looked over Grover and saw that Thalia was no longer there instead she was standing watching the monsters get closer and closer. I looked down the hill and saw cabins and a farmhouse. They where so close but yet so far.

"Thalia" I screamed "What are you doing"

She looked back at me "buying you time."

Annabeth let go of my hand and ran to Thalia. "No Annabeth you have to go with Luke. They want me."

I carried Grover back over and I could see the monsters getting closer. "Thalia the camp is like a mile away."

She gave me an angry look "And I will be sending the monsters right to them"

"Thalia" I pleaded

She gave me a sad look and knelt in front of Annabeth who was crying "Be strong okay. Your special Annabeth and I'm sorry your family couldn't see that." Thalia pulled Annabeth into a hug "you'll be the smartest of us all Annabeth. They'll right legends about you."

She looked at Grover and gave him a hug "I owe you my life Grover. You didn't have to bring them, you could have just left them but you didn't. You will be the one to find Pan. I can feel it"

Her blue eyes met mine and she pulled me into a hug. Then she did something that surprised me. She kissed me. It was short but I could feel my heart stop. "The Gods are cruel." She whispered as she pulled away. I didn't say anything my brain was frozen "you have to get out of here. Take care of Annabeth you two. You're all she's got now." She said to Grover and I. I didn't want to leave but I knew if Thalia was going to die this is how she wanted it. To die for the people you love is a hero's death."

I pulled Grover back and grabbed Annabeth hand "no" she screamed, "I wont leave her" she started to pull away but I kept my hand locked around her wrist.

We were halfway down the hill when I looked back. Thalia was right in the middle of the hill when I saw her raise her spear and lightning shot out of it and it hit the Cyclopes in front of her right in the stomach. The big idiot fell on his butt, however he just got back up. Thalia was the only thing standing between an army of monsters and the camp.

Grover was still yelling at me that I should have left him and gotten away.

That's when Grover pulled away from me and fell on the ground. I stared at him as he stood up then fell again. On the ground Grover gave me a look " go help her" he yelled at me. I ran towards the hill and when I sensed someone next to me and gave a look. Annabeth was there with her knife drawn and I thought about how in five months she gotten braver. We were almost to the hill when the one of the Cyclopes got a lucky shot at her and hit her in the head with his club. I froze and I didn't even know I was screaming Thalia's name till my lungs started to hurt. Annabeth was still running up the hill and that when my body was filled with adrenalin. I couldn't lose her to. I ran faster then I have ever had before. I caught up to her in seconds and pulled her into my arms. She hit and kicked me but I didn't let go. She was sobbing and I knew I was to. I just stood there with her in my arms, and I didn't know what to do. Thalia was dead or dying and the monsters where looking straight at me and I knew I couldn't out run them. I heard yelling from behind me but that didn't matter to me. All that mattered was that Thalia was gone. That's when something strange happened. Lightning came down from the sky and hit where Thalia had flown from the impact of the club. Annabeth stopped fighting me and looked over. There a great big Pine tree Started to grow and once it was taller then the other trees it stopped. The monsters started to run away as if more lightning would come and zap them.

"Zeus" Annabeth muttered "he turned her into a" She didn't finish the sentence. Anger filled though me how could her father just now help. Why couldn't he help when she was battling them? Why couldn't he just zap the monsters with his stupid lighting bolt? If Thalia turning into a tree was wired enough blue light started to come out from both sides of the tree and circled around the camp. It went far to the sides covering some of the forest and moved so the strawberry field was also in the circle. I turned around and watched it go out to the ocean then both of the sides got closer and closer. When they met it made a clashing noise.

I looked at Annabeth "what was that?"  
She shrugged "I don't know"

That's when I saw a centaur coming up the hill and I new it was Chiron the old teacher from Grover's stories. On his back I saw a past out Grover.

Chiron looked at me " I'm Chiron and you must be Luke Castellen. The last time I saw you, you were only a baby. " His voice sounded sad from the memory and I had a felling it had to do with my mother. Annabeth grabbed my hand. Chiron looked surprised to see her "Now I know why Grover brought you two" he muttered

Just then two boys about my age ran up with a stretcher. "Ah Mr. Write, Mr. Chantin thank you." Chiron gently lifted Grover off his back and on to the stretcher and the boys ran off.

"Hello my dear. What's your name?" Chiron looked back at Annabeth and spoke his voice sounded kind but it was filled with confusion

Annabeth gave a sniff "Annabeth Chase." She gave another sniff "What happened to Thalia? What was that blue light."

Chiron gave her a sad glance "I'm very sorry Ms. Annabeth but your friend is no longer with us."

Annabeth took a step back but still held tight to my hand "your lying" she yelled, "Thalia is to powerful to die." her voice chocked on the last word. Chiron stuck out his hand "come child. I will explain" Uncertainly Annabeth let go of my hand and took his. Suddenly a wave a jealously hit me when I looked their hands. I had become Annabeth's father figure in her life and then Chiron just comes along and.

I shook my head stop I told myself she's sad, you're sad. She's just confused. Annabeth called my name and I looked up.

"Are you coming" I nodded my head and followed her.

When we got to the top of the hill I looked for Thalia's body but all that was there was that Pine tree.

"You're friend gave up her life for you." Chiron said sadly

"We don't need a reminder," I growled.

Chiron took a breath and spoke gently "Peace child. Let me explain. You're friend was a daughter of Zeus and well there had been pact between the Big Three."

"And they are" I asked impatiently

Chiron didn't get mad but kept calm "They are Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Anyway about sixty years ago, after World War II, the Big Three agreed they wouldn't sire any more heroes. Their children were just too powerful. They were disturbing the course of human events too much, causing too much bloodshed. World War II, you know, that was basically a fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon on one side, and the sons of Hades on the other. The triumphant side, Zeus and Poseidon, made Hades swear an oath with them: no more affairs with human women. They all swore on the River Styx. They kept the promise to till twelve years ago when Zeus fell for a moral women and Thalia was born." He took a breath "Hades was outraged. He had kept his promise but the brother who made him make it broke it and he swore he would kill the little girl."

Annabeth took a step back she had started to cry again "but it wasn't her fault" she said in-between her silent sobs. Chiron nodded sadly "Hades needed to blame someone other then Zeus."

I walked over to the Tree and stood there silently. Anger rippled through my body and I want to go and find the army of monsters and tear them to bits. Thalia didn't do anything wrong. She couldn't help being born. How could Gods be so cruel?"

A cold voice filled my head "if the gods are so powerful why couldn't they save her boy. Why should they be in charge when they do nothing? Bow to me and I can save your friend" I shook my head and the voices stopped. I looked back at Chiron " What was the blue light."

Chiron looked at me with pity in his eyes " Are camp does not have the best defense. We have had dragon and gods watch over us but sometimes they are no match for monsters" he took a breath and pointed, "look over there" Annabeth and I looked to where he was pointing. I took step back and drew my sword and the hellhound snarled at me. That's when it pounced and I brought my sword up to stab it and waited for the impact. But it never came. I looked up to see the hellhound lying on the ground. I looked at Chiron who looked impressed. "Thanks to your friend Thalia no monster will ever get inside camp. She has saved thousands of lives. She will always be remembered."

Chiron looked down at Annabeth and smiled "its very late and you must be extremely tired." Annabeth nodded and I noticed that tears were still coming down her face. It killed me to see her cry I gave one last look at the tree and then ran over to Annabeth. I knelt in front of her and spoke

"jump on" she smile and got on her back and we walked towards the cabins with Chiron.

When we got to the center of all the strange cabins I saw about fifty kids standing there staring at us. "Chiron, Grover told us there was about two hundred kids here. Where are the rest?"

Chiron looked in my eyes "when demigods hit the age of twelve that's when the monsters start to attack. It can happen sooner or later but during the summers they come and stay here and train so they can survive the school year. However some demigods don't have a good home or home in general so they stay here year round."

Annabeth gave me a worried look "Chiron" she whispered, "I'm to young to stay here aren't I?"

Chiron gave her a look, smile and put his hand on her should "my dear, I have never had a student as young as you before" Annabeth eyes filled with worry "but there is always a first time." Annabeth beamed at him.

Chiron looked around at the kids that where all staring at us "All demigods that come here stay in their Godly parents cabin." He looked at me " You for instance will stay in the Hermes cabin." He looked to an old worn down cabin that had a caduceus above the door. "Most kids will have to wait till they are claimed but we both know who your father is."

Annabeth tapped my shoulder and I let her down. "What do you mean claimed?" she asked once both of her feet where on the ground.

Suddenly a bright light appeared above Annabeth head. I took a step back

"Holy Hermes" I muttered. Above Annabeth head was an owl, the symbol of wisdom and Athena.

Annabeth looked up and looked at Chiron "I'm guessing this is claiming?"

Chiron chuckled and nodded. Then everyone else including Chiron did something that surprised me. They bowed. Following their examinable I got on my knees. Annabeth looked shocked at everyone the symbol above her began to fade. Chiron looked at me then back at Annabeth with a twinkle in his eye he announced "Hail, Annabeth Chase." His voice was echoed though the buildings "Daughter of Athena, advisor to Zeus, patron god of Athens, goddess of wisdom, war, weaving, and pottery." I watched Annabeth beam with pride.

AN- Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think because I think I'm going to add more chapters of Lukes pov of things.


	2. Chapter 2

Your attitude is like a box of crayons that color your world. Constantly color your picture gray, and your picture will always be bleak. Try adding some bright colors to the picture by including humor, and your picture begins to lighten up.

Allen Klein

Chapter 2

Luke's pov

I woke up sweating my heart pounding against my chest so loud I feared it would wake my siblings. I had the dream that always terrified me and like every other time I had heard the voice again in my dreams. The voice mocked me for worshiping the gods and laughed at me as I tried to run up the hill and save my old friend. That dream was always like that, I was running up Half-blood hill but it was like running against a water current. I could never get to Thalia, and every time I watched her die. I was beginning to think it was my curse for leaving her to die alone and it should have been me up on the hill. I took steady breaths and tried to calm down. I moved my head to the side and looked at all the kids sleeping on the floor. Pity and anger replaced the fear in my body.

"How could the gods do this to them? The distant voice spoke in my head, "How can they sleep around and then leave them, not even bothering to tell them who their parent is? They just toss them aside till they have value." The cold evil laugh filled my mind and then I heard Thalia's voice, "the gods are cruel." She was right, she was always right.

It's been three years since Thalia's sacrifice her life. Three years since I first started to hear the voice. Every night the voice would come and show me something horrendous and scaring. Things that are starting to make me go mad. It's favorite was the night Thalia died or it would show me the camp burning. However the one that terrified me the most was the ones about Annabeth. The voice would show me her being stabbed on a bridge or her being thrown by a Cyclopes in a dark and musty cage. I would see her fighting in battles and being chased by monsters in a dark hallway. The voice said they were visions of her future and all I had to do to protect her was to listen to him.

Annabeth Chase was everything to me. She was the one person I could always turn to and know she will be there for me. Annabeth was the only person who knew what I was going through. I would give my life if it meant she could live and never be hurt.

Someone on the floor coughed and I lost my train of thought. Sighing I looked at the clock we kept by the door. It was 6:00, I had three hours till breakfast and then I had to lead my cabin for the daily activities. I gave another sigh and got up to change into my workout clothes.

Clash,bang,whap.

I kept coming at the dummy pretending it was all my problems. I ran my sword through the dummy's stomach picturing me killing the voice.

Clash. I hit the dummy in the helmet and put a dent in it. I repeated all my steps trying to clear my head. Fighting a monster mad is the worst thing to do. You have to have a clear mind and always keep focus. Lose focus and you will die and become lunch for some monster.

"Luke!"

I looked behind me to see my second in command and his younger brother running at me at full speed. For children of Hermes that's pretty dam fast.

"Help us" Connor the younger of the two yelled.

I looked past them to see an angry Charlotte running after them at a very fast speed.

She looked pissed. Charlotte was the cabin leader of the Athena cabin and Annabeth's older half-sister. She was the second best of the camp, me being the first, and she hated me. The only thing we had in common was are love for Annabeth.

Connor and Travis ran behind me a looked for a place to hide.

"What did you two do now!" I yelled at them

Charlotte was getting closer. I could already see her face red from anger.

Connor must have seen it to because he looked close to tears "we were trying to pull a prank on Ashton from the Apollo cabin-"

His older brother Travis continued for him "that dirt bag owes us money, anyway something went wrong and now Charlotte is after us."

Just then Charlotte burst into the Arena and Connor and Travis gave out a girly shriek. Charlotte clothes were filled with gunk and her blonde hair was starting to stick together.

Charlotte saw me and stopped running. "Luke" she snarled, "Get out of the way"

I kept my calm face on and kept my voice steady "no"

I watched Charlotte eyes narrow "My predicament isn't with you Luke. Get out of the way" she growled through her teeth. Behind me Connor mumbled something about Charlotte using big words. I ignored them and kept my eyes on her.

"If you have a problem with my brothers you have a problem with me. And if you want to get to them you'll have to go through me." I said my voice still calm.

Charlotte took her sword out of her scabbard and pointed it at my chest "challenge accepted."

I took a step towards her and swung my sword at her when something caught it.

I looked to what I hit and saw a familiar celestial bronze knife my eyes traveled farther and I saw Annabeth holding the knife up with a scowl on her face.

"Annabeth" Charlotte said stepping back "do you have death wish?"

"As much as I hate her I have to agree, Annabeth that was extremely dangerous you could have gotten hurt."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and scoffed "please give me some credit. I'm a demigod this is what I do"

Annabeth looked at her sister, the scowl back on her face "why were you two fighting?" Annabeth turned but instead of looking at me her eyes locked on something behind me. "What did you two idiots do now?" Annabeth snarled at them and they both backed up.

Connor was eleven and Travis his older full brother was twelve. Travis came first to camp a year ago but then monsters attacked Connor and he came to camp two months after his brother. Both of them were terrified of Annabeth just like almost every other camper here.

"Whoa, whoa, Annabeth" Connor started  
"it was an mistake. I swear on the river of styx" Travis continued as the thunder boomed outside

Charlotte laughed, "You don't care who you prank. Mistake or not, I'm going to slaughter you." She started towards them but Annabeth got in her way.

Annabeth whispered something to her cabin mate but it just caused Charlotte to laugh.

"Annabeth your intelligent, but that's foolish." Annabeth didn't break eye contact.

"Charlie it can work. With our brains and their swiftness Marcus won't stand a chance."

"Hold up" I said interrupting their conversation "what are you guys talking about"

Charlotte looked at me "she wants us to be allies for capture the flag."

Connor and Travis snorted in the back "like that would happen." Travis whispered loudly to Connor. Annabeth shot him a look and they both stopped laughing. Having the Athena cabin as allies did have some perks. Athena's cabin did have some of the best warriors and they would be the team captain for the next game against Marcus's cabin. Marcus was a son of Ares and the definition of a douche. He thought he was the best because he had completed a quest all by himself. It wasn't even that hard of a quest either all he had to do was kill a hydra that was terrorizing a small town in Iowa. The Athena cabin hated him because he once claimed that Athena was not a real war goddess and this Friday was the first time since Marcus's statement that the captains were both Ares and Athena.

"Think about it Luke" Annabeth begged "Are cabin can create a great plan and with your cabins speed it would be a great distraction"

Travis snorted "we want to the flag too Annie" he looked down when Annabeth glared at him "What's in it for us?" Connor continued

Charlotte snorted "typical Hermes kids. Always want to know what's in it for them."

The Athena cabin also had a grudge against the Hermes cabin ever since ten years ago when Mike Roberson put spiders in their small house. It was a classic story for the Hermes but it also made us lose a bunch of capture the flags.

"The satisfaction of beating Marcus" Annabeth said calmly she turned around and started to walk away.

I looked at Charlotte and shrugged "who can rejection that. You have the Hermes cabin." Charlotte looked uneasy like she just made a deal with a titan.

"I still don't like you" and she followed after Annabeth.

It was an hour an half later when I finally made it to breakfast. As usual the Hermes table was filled and had campers falling off the sides. I was enjoying my eggs when I notice Chiron walk over to Annabeth who was in a conversation with the new Athena camper. Melvin or Malcolm I couldn't remember his name. He put a hand on her shoulder and said something to her and she nodded her head and went back to her conversation with the new guy. I thought about what Chiron might have said to her. It might have not have been that big of a deal Chiron had basically raised her and she was no doubt his favorite student.

After we were dismissed to do our activities I noticed Annabeth heading to the big house. Curiosity got the better of me and I started to follow her making sure I stayed farther back. Annabeth walked into the big house and I went around to the side to Chiron's office to see if I could hear anything.

When I got there I could hear Chiron voice filled with sadness " Annabeth as you know when you got here I told father where you were and I gave him the address of a mail unit in new jersey if he ever wanted to contact you."

I heard Annabeth snort "He never sent anything so I guess he really didn't care."

"Listen child." Chiron spoke "Last night Alex a son of Hermes who works at the Post office told me there was a letter addressed to Annabeth Chase and it was from Virginia. I got the letter this morning."

A million thoughts ran through my head. Annabeth's dad wrote to her. What's going to happen? Is she going to leave?

"Chiron" Annabeth said so softly I could barley hear it. " I don't know if I should open it. What if he hasn't change, what if they still think I'm a freak."

"My dear you went trough something no child could go through and yet your one of the best student's I have ever had. And trust me I have taught a lot of students.

Your family should be proud of you and know how special you are. Maybe your Father has realized that and wants to get to know you."

"We don't even know what the latter says Chiron. It could just be my Father saying how much he's glad I'm gone."

"Annabeth you think to much with your brain, sometimes you need to think with your heart. And I know that in your heart you know what that letter will ask."

"Chiron, what if he hasn't changed. What if Helen is still the same." Annabeth persisted

"I have lived along time Annabeth and I have discovered many things about mortals in my time. They can change. It may take awhile but it can happen if they have help. Annabeth your father wants to change but he needs your help. I suggest you go to your cabin and read the letter before you miss more of your day."

I heard footsteps and a door open but before it closed I heard Chiron speck "Annabeth if you need to talk with someone you know you can always talk to myself." He hesitated but continued "and Luke right?"

I heard Annabeth soft voice say I know and then she was gone.

"Mr. Castellen listing on other peoples conversation is insanely rude." Chiron was standing by the window looking out.

I gave a weak laugh "hey Chiron, this your office."

"Luke I know why you followed her and I think you should go talk to her."

I nodded my head and thanked the gods I wasn't getting in trouble. " You right Sir" and I ran off to head for the Athena cabin."

I decided I should give Annabeth some time to read the letter and walked to her cabin. When I got there I admired the blue and gold building. My eyes drifted to over the door where there was an owl carved. I walked over to the door and brought my knuckle down on the door. When my fist met the door it opened to reveal the inside of the Athena cabin. The beds where pushed to the side and all the walls were filled with books and old scrolls. In the middle of the huge cabin was a dozen desk and chairs that had paper thrown on them. They had 3-D models of buildings and blueprints that were on workbenches. It blew my mind of how talented and smart these kids were. But what stood out the most was how it was empty. Annabeth was not in here. I walked into the center of the room where I saw a piece of paper on the floor and my ADHD won over and I picked it up to see what it was. The piece of paper turned out to be an envelope addressed to Annabeth Chase. The return address was from a Fredrick Chase, Annabeth's father.

My mind grew into panic, I had known her father had sent her a letter but it suddenly hit me how much this was going to hurt her. She needed someone to talk to, give her advice. She needed a friend she needed me. I ran out of the cabin and tried to think like Annabeth. Where would she go? The library, that was after all her happy place? No it would be filled with her siblings. The arena, she could get the anger out. That's what I would do if my father had written to me. I looked at the arena and saw all the demigods walking in and out. No, she would want to be somewhere quiet and alone. But where was that? That when I realized how stupid I was. She needed someone to listen to her, but she's to prideful to ask someone to listen. She was afraid they would see her weakness. She needed someone who would just listen.

I ran as fast as I could to half-blood hill and saw someone sitting down at the base of Thalia's tree. I tried to avoid this place at all cost for it reminded me of the night she died. The voice reminded me more then necessary. However for Annabeth I guess it was a place where she could be who she is not who everyone thought she was. She didn't have to another Athena kid or the girl who been training since she was seven. She didn't even have to known as the girl who was hated by her family. No the real Annabeth, the Annabeth she got to be here was the girl who took all of her disadvantages and made it her strength. She became the youngest and smartest of Athena's kids at camp, she became one of the most skilled with a knife ever and she used the hate from her family to make her more of a warrior and to fuel her fights.

As I got closer Annabeth head came up with a glare on her face. Her glares where known to have Areas kids running. However this one was less scary because her eyes were puffy and red and tears were falling down here face. In her clenched hands was a peace of paper that looked wrinkled and wet from her reading it.

"My Dad wrote me," she croaked out

This killed me. She was everything to me and it killed me to see her cry. Part of me wanted to know why I cared so much. I was seventeen years old, my main concerns should be about girls my age and what collage I should go to, not weather a little girl was crying or why someone is talking to me in my dreams. The other part didn't care and just wanted to see her smile or see those gray eyes light up when she talks about historical buildings. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her and she sobbed into my arms. After about ten minuets she stopped and wiped her eyes.

She took a shaky breath and handed me the letter. " You have to tell me what to do Luke."

I wanted to tell her to forget about it, move on. But how could I tell her that when I couldn't even move on. What I would give for my father or mother to write to me. I dismissed those thoughts quickly and looked at the tear soaked paper. It had messy guy writing all over it but I could easily read it.

My dearest Annabeth,

I have to apologize for how long it has taken me to write to you. I have been a coward and a failure as a father to you. If I had at least half of your bravery maybe I would have written this sooner. You were always so brave when those terrible monsters came by, it amazed me how a seven years old could be so brave. I used to pride myself on being so smart but the day I returned to find you gone I knew I had been unintelligent and blind. I failed to see what a gift Athena had given me. She had given me a perfect daughter, a daughter I could teach and even learn from. I want you to know there hasn't been a day that has gone by that I haven't thought of you. Every single day I think about the day were I took you to Berry Hill and after that we had gone out for ice cream and talked about Greek mythology. That was one of the best days of my life. In the past Three years I have had had a gap in my heart that your half-brothers, and stepmother could never fill. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you and I want to start over. I know you have no reason to forgive me, I was awful to you, but if you can find it in your heart I would like to start over. We can try again; your room is untouched and will always be ready for you. If you come back I will give it my all to protect you. Also in this letter I have given you my collage ring from Harvard. Without you mother I would never have gotten as far as I did. Athena was an amazing and intelligent women and I hope your more like her then me.

Sincerely,

Dad

I looked at Annabeth with a surprised expression, she gave me a big sigh and but her head in her hands. "What do I do?" She groaned

I put my hand on her shoulder "Annabeth I don't think you should go."

Annabeth head snapped up a surprised look on her face. "What" she whispered

"He doesn't deserve you, and if you o all it will do is bring you pain." I snapped, "This man doesn't get us. He isn't one of us."

Annabeth's eyes narrowed "He's my Dad Luke, He's a part of me and he wants to try."

I could feel my eyes also narrow. Why couldn't she understand that she was going to get hurt? "But what about her. She probably doesn't want to try."

Annabeth backed up but I could see her eyes fill with realization and understanding but there was something else there to, something I couldn't put my finger on. "Alright Luke. You never gave me a bad answer before" she gave me a smile but it looked weaker then usual. I threw my arm around her and started to pull her towards the cabins

"Lets get ready for capture the flag"

Five hours later

"Gods Luke your dad is the gods of thieves but you move through the woods as loud as a buffalo" Charlotte hissed at me

Annabeth giggled from behind me but stopped when I glared at her. When I looked away I could hear start giggling again.

I pushed past Charlotte trying to make sure I saw the flag first but just then someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I was about to hiss at Charlotte for having control issues when I saw Annabeth behind me with her hands on my arm and her hand on Charlotte shoulder. Her intelligent gray eyes gave us the silent message to be silent. Her eyes moved to the right and I followed her line of sight and saw…. Nothing. Charlotte saw that nothing was there and was about to push forward when the trees began to rustle. Out pooped Marcus with the Stoll brothers being pushed behind him by two other giant Ares kids. A girl about twelve years old followed behind him. She had muscles already and her hair was stringy and unbrushed. I didn't recognize her but she had the pig eyes that all kids of Ares had.

"You honestly thought you could find our flag huh." Marcus grunted

His goon behind Travis gave a laugh Marcus pushed a tree branch out of the way "You almost have as big of head as your brother if you think you where going to find that flag." Marcus called me a couple names and mocked the Hermes cabin for being stupid when Connor's eyes landed on mine. He was about a sword length away from me and for a second I thought Marcus was going to see us.

"Your right Marcus" Connors voice interrupted another insult

"I-I am" Marcus grunted confused and stopped walking.

"Me and my brother and all my other siblings are so stupid I bet we would never would have found that flag of yours."

"Hey" Travis tried to protest but Connor brought his foot down on his older brothers. Travis got the hint.

"Yeah Hermes cabin is stupid. We can barley walk without stepping on other people's feet" he shot a glare to his younger brother who gave him a sheepish look.

"so" Connor gave Marcus a look "where did you put the flag."

Marcus looked hesitant "Your captured, you cant escape and go find it."

"I know, I know but I want to know where the smart, good looking Ares kids would have put it. "

Marcus shuffled his feet "I don't think I should tell you."

"Awe come Mar, let me guess Zeus fist huh. Travis nudged his shoulder.

"No" Marcus snapped.

"That's where I would have put it" Connor shrugged

"Well like I said idiot, you're an idiot." Marcus growled, " That's where people would except you to put it. No, I put it about a quarter mile to the left of the fist."

"But the guards would give it away" Travis pointed out; his hands were put into the thinking position.

"That's why I put two guarding the flag and six a quarter mile to the right of Zeus fist to draw everyone else towards the noise."

Annabeth, Charlotte, and I gave each other a surprised look. We had gotten the flags postion. Everything was going perfect just in till that second when I fell back and the twig snapped.

"What in the name of Ares" Marcus yelled as he turned around and faced our hiding place. His eyes met mine and he shook his head with a smile on his face." And to think I thought the Stoll's were realizing how stupid they are."

That's when he lunged at me his sword drawn and ready stab me in the stomach.

I saw Charlotte take on the other two guys and Annabeth fighting dagger on spear against the girl. Travis and Connor couldn't fight because they got captured but they stood there laughing and cheering us on as the rest of us fought. Marcus was a good fighter but I was better, in matter of second I had my sword pointing at Marcus stomach.

"Good" the chilly voice spoke in my mind "now strike him down. Make him suffer. He trust the gods, make his blood be the first to spill in the new age."

To say I was tempted was an understatement I wanted to see my sword through his stomach, see the life leave his eyes. I looked into his eyes and saw fear; he knew his life was in my hands. I could see the regret of cursing me in his eyes.

"Luke" I heard Charlotte call to me but I didn't look away from the fearful eyes.

That's when I heard a girl cry out in pain. I whirled around expecting to see Annabeth on the ground, but no all I saw was the daughter of Ares lying their blood coming out of her nose. Annabeth stood above her flexing her hand. She gave me a small smile and that's when I knew what I had to do. As fast as lightning I turned around and hit Marcus with the butt of my sword. I watched him fall to the ground and lie there unconscious. I pictured him having blood coming out of his stomach and gasping for breath.

"You guys better get moving" Travis voice said breaking the hypnosis I was under.

"As much as I hate to do it I have to agree with the Stoll number 1, we have to go."

"Awe come Chuck you know you love me" Travis said giving her a dazzling smile and a wink.

Charlotte turned around in disgust and started walking towards the flag.

Annabeth walked over to my brothers and started to untie the rope around their wrist. "What are you-"

"Just watch" she said cutting me off

Ten minuets we were watching the Ares girl struggle to free her from ropes that tied her to the tree.

" I swear princess, when I get out of these I'm gonna kill you."

Annabeth threw her head back and laughed "Please, at least give some other threat, I hear that one far to often." Annabeth gave a smile "Do you know the story of Prometheus?"

"The Titan" she snarled. At the word Titan the hair on the back of my neck stood up.

Annabeth nodded "yeah, the titan, well did you know that he had the similar thing happen to him for his punishment for betraying the gods and giving fire to humans. Zeus tied him to a rock and had crows pick at him. Can you imagine that? For all eternity crows picking at his body." The story made me think. How could Zeus punish him for trying to help people? He didn't want his creatures to freeze so he made a sacrifice for them.

The girl glared at Annabeth "So your going to leave me hear for all eternity."

Annabeth sighed, "As much as I would like to, Chiron would never let me. And besides Hercules came and freed Prometheus, who knows maybe you will get lucky to."

Charlotte appeared next to me " I found the flag, but we have to hurry. I think the game is about to end."

I nudged Annabeth "its time to go" Annabeth nodded and walked away.

We won the game, and the some of the Apollo campers found the Ares girl and let her go. Sean, the one who found her told me her name was Clarisse La Rue, and she had been brought by some satyr named Gleeson two weeks ago.

My teammates were celebrating our win, when I noticed Annabeth off to the sides fiddling with her camp necklace.

I walked over to her and stood net to her, silent watching her hands rub a ring that was attached to the necklace.

"I'm going to give living with him a shot." She said

I gave her look but she just walked away. I wanted to tell her it might not be the best idea but I knew, she already knew.

Later that night I lay on my bed waiting for the voice to torment me with more dreams. As I waited I thought about the story Annabeth had told. Prometheus had been chained to rock for only the gods know how long, for trying to help. How many other Titans or gods have had terrible things done to them because they tried to help. For a second I wish I could go and free them all just like Hercules had freed Prometheus.

"Yes, I have chosen well." The voice praised, "I promise you boy that one day you will free my brothers and take what belongs not to the Gods."

**AN- Okay so another chapter done. Tell me what you thought. Also if there is anything you want me to write about tell and I will try it out. **

**Also I tried to include why Annabeth and Clarisse hate each other. I wrote about the story of Prometheus because in the first book Annabeth tells Clarisse to "Go to the crows" and I realized that might mean to go to hell but whatever. **

**Tell me what you thought about the letter from Mr. Chase to.**


End file.
